One-sided Love
by Kopi Luwak
Summary: Ia selalu tersenyum, bahkan saat menghadiri saat yang paling meremukkan hatinya. Ia tersenyum, karena ia tahu, asal Yixing berbahagia, maka itu adalah kebahagiaannya juga. EXO fic! Sulay, Boys Love, Ficlet.


A/N: Kopi Luwak is comebackkkk~ yay XD first EXO fic, enjoy pls :D

* * *

Joonmyeon kecil menatap anak seusianya yang berada di depannya dengan penuh ingin tahu. Lihatlah, dia manis, punya dekik dipipi kanan dan mukanya bukan seperti orang Korea kebanyakan? Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk menyapa dengan 'Hai' yang sangat biasa, namun bagi anak sepuluh tahun yang tak memiliki kosa-kata berbusa-busa pun wajar, kan?

Wajahnya pun membinar ketika wajah manis itupun menjawab dengan 'Hai juga' yang terkesan aneh. Ia pun bertanya 'Namamu siapa?' dan ia tak tahu kenapa ia harus berjingkrak ketika wajah itu yang tak hentinya tersenyum mengatakan bahwa ia bernama Zhang Yixing.

Ia menyukai saat ketika Yixing terkikik ketika ia tak bisa melafalkan marganya dengan benar. Jadi ia membuat imejnya menjadi 'bodoh' dan 'konyol' demi melihat tawa manis itu.

Entah ini perasaan apa, yang pasti ia tak hendak melepasnya.

Mencintai tak harus memiliki.

Sebenarnya, bagi Joonmyeon hal itu adalah kosakata terkonyol dan ter -biasa yang ia pernah kenali namun mungkin keadaannya adalah bisa dikatakan bersolusi dengan kata-kata itu? Ia memikirkan bagaimana kisahnya yang boleh dikata absurd dan terlalu mengada namun itu adanya. Ia menghela nafas panjang, disana berjatuhan daun-daun yang berwarna merah dan oranye secara dramatis.

Sejak pertemuannya dengan anak bernama Zhang Yixing yang sukses membuat jantungnya berdetak sepuluh kali lipat, boleh dikatakan bahwa secara tak langsung ia menjadi stalker Yixing di satu sisi, selain menjadi sahabatnya? Jadi ia mengetahui dengan sangat: Yixing yang bahagia, Yixing yang berbohong, Yixing yang menangis, Yixing yang.. jatuh cinta?

Maka ia memutuskan untuk mempelajari ilmu psikologi dan hal-hal semacam 'bagaimana membaca perasaan dilihat dari tingkahnya', atau 'membaca arti tatapan mata', dan hal-hal semacam itu semata untuk mengetahui perasaan apa yang sebenarnya Yixing miliki untuknya.

Katakan ia 'freak', maniak dan semacamnya, namun selama hal itu bisa membuatnya mengetahui Yixing lebih dan lebih lagi, tak masalah. Ia menerimanya.

Joonmyeon tahu jika ia mencintai dan berharap terlalu banyak akan berakibat apa. Ia sangat tahu.

Namun akibatnya akan tetap terasa menyakitkan sekalipun kita beribu kali mendengar, membaca bahkan menulis sesuatu tentang itu. Ia mangetahuinya ketika Yixing mengatakan ia akan menikah dengan seseorang. Hatinya tetap terasa sakit, walaupun ia pernah mendengar bahwa Yixing akan menikah dan ia tahu bahwa Yixing mencintai seseorang lebih lama dari cintanya pada Yixing.

Ketika Yixing menyodorkan undangan yang tampak mewah, ia tahu bahwa inilah saatnya untuk tersenyum, sepalsu apapun senyum itu, ia harus berpura-pura semenyedihkan apapun nantinya bentuk senyumnya, karena Yixing akan berbahagia.

Bukankah seharusnya ia bahagia? Walaupun ia tahu hatinya serasa dijatuhkan, setidaknya untuk saat ini saja ia memuaskan rasa sakitnya. Karena beberapa hari lagi ia harus berbahagia. Untuk Yixing.

Ia tersenyum pada Yixing dan ia menerima undangan itu seraya berujar 'aku akan datang' tepat didepan mata Yixing yang menatapnya dengan penuh harap dan betapa sakitnya ia ketika ia mengerti bahwa sama sekali tak ada dari tatapan Yixing yang menyatakan bahwa ia ingin Joonmyeon jujur pada perasaannya. Sama sekali.

Bodoh, Joonmyeon merutuk. Bukankah Yixing akan menikahi orang yang dicintainya dari dulu?

Maka Joonmyeon berjalan dengan gontai menuju ke apartemennya sembari meloloskan air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

Biarlah kali ini ia memuaskan rasa sakitnya untuk menyeruak.

Yixing berjalan dengan anggun di altar tempatnya menikah dengan orang yang dicintainya. Joonmyeon ikut bertepuk tangan dengan bahagia, sama sekali tak terdapat tatapan yang menyiratkan rasa cemburu, sedih, dan segala ekspresi negatif yang pernah dikenalinya.

Ia ikut berbahagia.

Karena selama Yixing berbahagia, maka saat itulah ia bahagia.

Dan karena kebahagiaan Yixing adalah kebahagiaannya juga.

END

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading :D


End file.
